Lost Kingdom
The Lost Temples in each kingdom were built long ago to guard an ancient secret—a forgotten land of power and wonder. Long ago, the forefathers of civilization in each kingdom joined forces to defeat the barbarians and claim mastery over this mysterious realm. But their alliance broke apart, and the barbarians quickly eliminated them one by one. Now is the time to carry on their quest! From exalted barbarians to altars of darkness, many new challenges await you within the Lost Kingdom. However, the greatest challenge of all will be the governors from several (eight) other kingdoms who will join you there... Each season of the Lost Kingdom will be a long-term competition (50 Days) between multiple kingdoms lasting for more than two months. Who will sit upon the high throne when the light of past glory shines once more over the Lost Kingdom? The Lost Kingdom events will be gradually opened up to all kingdoms following the update. All governors and alliances will be able to participate in these events! Pre Kingdom versus Kingdom (KvK) The Lost Kingdom also called Kingdom versus Kingdom (KvK) is divided into x smaller phases. These stages can be categorized into two major phases; pre-KvK and KvK. Here pre-KvK defines the phase before players are actually inside the Lost Kingdom map. The first event, a pre-KvK event, Eve of the Crusade is an event focussing on the activity of each individual kingdom to concur the barbarians that have invaded your lands. After this event, you will be able to enter the Lost Kingdom to start your journey. The Lost Kingdom This magnificent kingdom has been overrun by barbarian for far too long. the Ancient flames of the Last Crusade have been rekindled once more. Who will be master of the Lost Kingdom once all is said and done? # Governors with city hall level 16 or higher can teleport into the Lost Kingdom province to their home kingdom # Alliances can only build alliance fortresses within the Lost Kingdom. Alliance centre fortresses cannot be built # Alliance can build crusader flags withing the Lost Kingdom. Building crusader flags is the only way to expand alliance territory within the Lost Kingdom # A new type of alliance resource point will be available within the Lost Kingdom: alliance crystal fields. Alliance crystal fields produce alliance crystals, which are an essential resource for constructing crusade flags # After entering the Lost Kingdom, governors will only be able to use Territorial Teleports to teleport onto alliance territory. Governors will be unable to teleport into unoccupied regions or ineffective territory # Enemy cities cannot be attacked while located on enemy territory (excluding ineffective territory), but armies on the map can be attacked # After entering the Lost Kingdom, governors can use a Targeted Teleport to return to their home kingdom at any time # Only governors located within the Lost Kingdom can participate in the Lost Kingdom event series # Barbarians in the Lost Kingdom are level 25 and higher (max. level 40). You, your alliance, and the rest of your kingdom will have a chance to compete directly with other kingdoms. This will be a long contest. The price of victory will be great, but the rewards will be greater still. Good luck! Activities These activities can be accessed clicking the Lost Kingdom icon, in the right upper corner of the screen. * Twilight * Past Glory * Crusader Achievements * Honor Roll